Judy's Trial
by ShamefulMan
Summary: WILDEXHOPPS Story. Read 3 chapters at least! As Nick and Judy were escaping from a bioweapons facility, Judy is captured while Nick narrowly escapes. Judy is interrogated and tortured for the whereabouts of Nick... Since her capture, Nick realizes he has deeper feelings for Judy... Will Nick save Judy before it's too late? Find out gaiz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this one going for a hurt/delayed comfort story here. So maybe you would care to stick around to find out what happens next. Lemme know what you guys think. This is my first time doing this so… yeah enjoy! XOXO**

Her vision is blurred, but slowly and gradually clearing. In a daze, Judy awoke in a room… Her nose twitched to the overwhelming smell of bleach. She looked down, her body recoiled at the sight of her paws, feet, and torso tautly bound to a metal seat. Her shock developed into a mild panic as she does not tolerate claustrophobic situations well. After a good minute of futile struggling, she came to her senses and decided to take deep breaths… in and out… _just like in yoga class_ … in and out… If she succumbed to claustrophobia now… she would have no chance of escaping she thought to herself.

By the time the rhythmic breaths had calmed her heart, her vision was fully restored. She noticed the room she was held in must have once been a lavatory. She could see the rusted broken pipes where toilets and sinks were once rooted. The walls were tiled white, but in some areas near the broken sinks, the tiles were off-white with splotches and stains of grimy yellow and red.

She looked up and could see 2 dim white lightbulbs flickering at varying intervals. This place made her hair stand up as the ominous imagery and the smell of bleach was truly eery. She looked down and thought to herself, "I hope Nick made it back to Bogo…" Suddenly there was a slight metallic creaking.

The sound seemed to originate from the left side where it was dark and unlit by the dim lightbulbs. She could see the shadow of what appeared to be a door slowly swinging out.

Her heart and mind began to race… _someone is coming_ … The calming effect of deep breaths were no longer helping as the anticipation and anxiety flooded her mind. Her breath seems to be the only sound she could hear now as the door swing seemed to have ceased.

She stares down into the veil of darkness hoping her eyes will adjust and identify the subject within. There was a long silence as the sound of her breathing seemed to fill the room. _Come on Judy… calm down think of something._

Then suddenly…

A light clacking noise of hooves seem to slowly emerge from the darkness. Her ears perked up and her paws clenched the arm rests.

She took a gulp. Her brows furrowed as her gaze narrowed in on the sound, trying hard to see past the blackness.

The clacking slowly approached the edge of the shadows and then suddenly halted.

She could make out a tall, thick figure. There was a small reflective glimmer coming off of the subject's face. She looked closer. Sunglasses…

The sweat of her brow had reached her chin. She took one deep breath and inquired loudly and authoritatively, "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Her voice echoed throughout the tiled room.

A long silence…

She continued to stare intently

Suddenly, the figure slowly emerged from the shadow with the widest and most frightening grin.

 _A pig._ She shuddered andher eyes widened as he stepped further out from the shadows.

He was wearing nothing but blue tinted sunglasses, khaki shorts, and a butcher's apron. His right hoof holding what appears to be a small gray remote.

The apron was stained with large streaks of red and the shades and hues varied indicating a mix of new and old blood.

She slightly gaped at the horrifying and impending sight, imagining her fate. She shook her head and recollected herself as she yelled out, "You better let me go right now! The ZPD will be here any moment!"

The swine's grin seemed to widen as if her threats were amusing comments. He began to slowly advance toward her. She seemed to sink into her seat a little with each step he takes. Her tail looking to dig a hole through the chair. Of course to no avail.

As he drew closer about 4 feet apart, she could smell his heavy breath. A bouquet of rotting and putrid odor flooded her nose. She felt nauseous. She crinkled her nose and squinted her eyes a bit in attempt to shield her orifices from its encroaching foulness.

He suddenly leaned in close to her face which made her wince and squeeze her eyes shut. His mouth opened and spoke in a deep and bass filled voice, "Officer. Judy." The smell intensified.

"I am warning you… let me go now." She threatened with her eyes still shut and her body slightly quivering.

He closed his mouth, retracted his face, and returned to his strange smile. He walked off to the side as he began to pull out a tool box and a large bucket of water from behind her seat.

"What are you doing? Did you not hear me?! Undo these bindings right now!" she demanded.

The bucket was shaped such that he was able to slide it in front of the seat and submerge her feet into the water. She winced from this surprise and the water's coldness.

As he opened the toolbox, he pulled out 2 electric clamps which he had hooked up to a box behind her seat.

Judy's breath quickened and her eyes jumped around franticly as he was setting things up outside her field of vision.

He maneuvered in front of her again slowly with the clamps in hand as he slowly clamped them onto her two erect ears.

 _Oh sweet cheese and crackers. No. no. no. no. no._

She had seen enough torture scenes in movies and taken enough physics class to know where this was going.

Her eyes widened intensely and her body began to tremble. Her voice started to choke up but she refrained from begging. "No! Don't do this. Let me go right now and there might still be a chance for you in rehabilitation or some-"

"Officer. Judy. You need… to tell me right now…"

She furrowed her brows and tightly held her mouth shut. She slowly tilted her chin up. Her trembling intensified.

He spoke again, "Tell us… where Officer. Nicholas. Wilde. Is."

She blinked once. And debated her next decision carefully…

"No." she replied adamantly. She knew what was going to become of Nick if she disclosed his information.

The pig smiled widely. His right hoof flipped a switch in the remote.

Judy's body shot up in an instant as the lights began flickering dimmer and dimmer. Her jaw locked, but she could hear herself screaming through her teeth. She could feel every fiber in her body in full arrest. Her eyes began rolling back. The pain and jolting sensation was unparalleled to anything she had felt before. The burning and tightening feeling felt like forever…

when suddenly, she felt her body violently dropped back into the seat muscle' tension slightly relieved.

She sat, head tilted up toward the ceiling, there shuddering, breathing quick labored breaths, and spitting out an unusual amount of excess saliva she produced during the electrocution. Her neck twitched and her vision was blurry. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. That had hurt a lot more than she anticipated.

She slowly gazed down only to be met by a blurry image of the pig's menacing grin.

She managed to cough out, "You monster."

"I need you. To. Tell me… Officer. Judy." The pig spoke again with his unusual pacing of words.

Her gaze was weak and filled with pain. She scrunched her nose and tried to reclaim some composure, but her muscles felt like they were burning. The pain seemed to incapacitate her.

Despite this… she slowly sat up and mustered up what little strength she had to shake her head resolutely. "Never…"

The pig smiled again… and flipped the switch once more.

The lights dimmed and flickered. A rabbit's screamed echoed in the room.

 _It hurts… so much, Nick… Help me._


	2. Chapter 2

Nick slams the table.

"You HAVE to let me go out there and find her, Chief!" Nick demanded.

"You are not going anywhere, leaving the safety of this safehouse endangers zootopia as a whole" Chief Bogo retorted assertively.

"Who knows what they are doing to her right now! Don't you even care?! You can't just idly sit by knowing sh-" He was cut off by Bogo

"We have our best covert ops working on it at this time Wilde. But bear in mind, YOU are our priority at this moment. If we let our guard down-"

"Let your guard down? I cannot believe I am hearing this." Nicks is flabbergasted as his eyes were wide and one paws vigorously rubbing his forehead as he paces franticly back and forth. "Judy let herself be taken, so I could get away."

"As she should" Bogo replied sternly.

"As she should?" Nick's mouth gaped and furrowed his brows in disgust, "Sir, with all due respect, how… CAN YOU LET YOUR OWN OFFICERS BE TAKEN BY A GROUP OF PSYCHOPATHS WHILE YOU SIT HERE CARE-FREE AND-"

"YOU THINK I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH THIS, WILDE?" Bogo stands up succinctly and slams the table magnitudes greater than Nick's opening slam. Nick winced from the sound and his aggressive body language pacified.

"YOU THINK I AM HAPPY SITTING HERE KNOWING ONE OF MY BEST OFFICERS IS ABDUCTED AND BEING HELD HOSTAGE AND POSSIBLY INTERROGATED OR WORSE, TORTURED?" Bogo's eyes were wide and his brows furrowed. He closed his eyes and exhaled loudly through his large nostrils as he slowly sat back down. Nick sits down too with a frown, and his eyes still wide open at the thought of Judy suffering.

The images tore his heart apart. _What if they break her physically and mentally? She must be hurting so much. I need to save her. I can't let this happen. This is my fault. What if she dies. I have so much to tell her. I never even got to tell her that I… I lov-_

Bogos voice cut into his clustered train of thoughts "Wilde, it is imperative… that you stay here… The antigen you have flowing through your veins right now… If these bastards reclaim it from you… The pain and death that will befall Zootopia will be insurmountable. You are to stay HERE… in this safehouse… until we have apprehended these monsters. That is a direct order. Do you understand?"

Nick still sat there blankly staring at the ground as if he were already dead on the inside.

Bogo closes his eyes…sigh. Then continues, "I know you Wilde, my orders don't mean dung to you. Especially when it relates to Judy. Normally, your judgement works out ok for most cases. But this time it's different… You CANNOT follow your instinct and leave this place. You have a responsibility to protect the entire zootopia."

"But none to protect Judy." Nick said through his teeth.

"Lt. Hopps is an exceptional officer and she knows better than you, Wilde. She knows her duty is to serve and protect the people, we as officers are servants to the public, and don't forget that is YOUR duty as well. Your personal ties with Judy have to be factored out in order for you to do the greater good." Bogo replied almost fatherly.

Nick scoffed and shook his head, "The greater good…"

Bogo exhales loudly through his nose.

A long silence in the safehouse ensues and the clock can be heard ticking from the back of the room.

Each second that passed just ate away at Nick's mind, he can't stay here. He can't just do nothing. Sit around in a cozy little room while god knows what is happening to Judy. He shakes his head violently in hopes of diluting the mental imagery.

Bogo checked the time and began packing his files as he stood up. "Wilde, I have to head back to the precinct now. Remember you are to stay here." His hoof planted firmly on the table. "I will be back in few hours." With that, Chief Bogo exited the building and drove off.

Nick quickly checked the window to confirm Bogo's departure and immediately packed his tactical vest, tranquilizer gun, radio, and miscellaneous gear and made for the door.

 _I'm coming, Carrots._

As he opened the door and took a step out, two paws from around the left and right side of the door emerged to block him. Two tiger officers obstructed his path.

"Sorry Wilde, Chief said to make sure you don't leave this place until this whole bioweapons business is thoroughly sorted out." Said one of them.

"Did he now?" Nick inquired with a challenging tone. "I don't know how to put it, but… You two frosted flakes can't stop me." Nick quickly stepped under their paws and began to book it into the nearby treeline.

"Hey! Come on Wilde, don't do this." The other one let out in a frustrated groan as he loaded his tranq gun.

Nick was running as fast as he could. "Ow!" He suddenly felt a slight sharp pain in his thigh as he noticed a dart had hit him. "Dammit… Dammnnnerrggghh yuhhhhhnnnnn…." His speech slurred within seconds as his body hit the floor unconscious.

"Nice shot." Said one tiger officer to the other.

"*sigh* I just wish we did not have to do that…" the other replied. "come on, let's get him back inside."

They both walked out to drag the now unconscious fox back into the safe house.

* * *

Judy screamed and eyes shot open as cold had splashed her face.

"Wake. Up." The pig ordered.

Judy coughed and choked on some of the water, her coughs sounded raspy and labored. She felt exhausted and a pounding headache.

"You hurt too. Much. So you black. Out. Don't worry. I fix." The pig's smile widened as he reached into his tool box to pull out a syringe with some liquid inside.

"No. W-w-what is this that?" Judy asked weakly as she tried struggling once again but to no avail.

 _I'm so weak. I'm so tired. Am I going to die here?_

A few tears rolled down from her eyes from the thought of her own helplessness.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of energy struck her body and her vision contrast increased tenfold. She felt her muscle tighten and her senses seemed to double maybe triple.

He had injected her with something that will keep her awake and make aware of every bit of pain he had in store for her.

He tested it with a hard punch to her stomach.

She felt the wind knocked out of her while she doubled over from the blow and coughed intensely. She felt everything. That punch had almost hurt worse than the full body electrocution.

"No more…" She pleaded.

The swine inquired once more. "Tell. Me."

She closed her eyes and said nothing as her body continued to shake from the injection's affect.

The pig reached into the toolbox again and this time pulled out a box cutter.

"No please don't…" She pleaded again.

The pig deployed the blade.

 **Clickclickclickclickclack** About 5 units of the box cutter was deployed.

He held the tip lightly against the fur of her throat while gently guiding it down to her stomach. He licked his lips at the thought of cutting her open like dissecting a frog.

"Just let me go…" She spoke as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Despite his nicely planned out path. He deviated by plunging the box cutter into Judy's left shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" she let out a blood curdling scream. Her initial scream was followed by successive screams. "AHHHH JEEZ OH GOD…"

The pig seemed rather pleased with this as he stood back and placed his hooves on his hips and enjoyed her screams.

As Judy's scream slowly subsided, she could not hold back her tears as her head drooped to the ground. She continually shuddered, cried, and moaned in agony.

The pig smiled and walked up to his toolbox once more looking for another tool.

Judy's mind raced in terror anticipating what horrible tool he intends on using next. Her nose trembled and twitched incessantly as the fear was overtaking her usual strong will and courage.

 _Oh god just kill me…_

Suddenly, the pig stood up straight quickly looking at the metal door he emerged from.

The pig smiled and said excitedly, "He. Here." He began to walk over to Judy. "You. Look up. Now."

Judy was unable to look up, but even if she could, she would have refused to.

The pig scowled from her lack of cooperation and grabbed her two drooped ears in one hoof and lifted her head by pulling on them like puppet strings.

Her eyes were closed and her face was covered by her own tears and residual blood. She was still trembling.

The pig seemed rather annoyed by her current state as he squeezed her ear tightly borderline crushing them in his hoof, she screamed from the pain as her eyes shot open.

"You Look now. He here" He commanded.

Judy stared at the door with bloodshot eyes when suddenly, a shadow began to emerge.

A set of footsteps could be heard in the distance. The steps taken were slow and quieter than that of Meat's.

A large broad bear wearing a lavish gray suit emerged from the shadows.

He walked up to the pig and placed his paw on the pig's shoulder

"Hyou hyave done well, Meat. Thank you for keeping our guest so comfortable." He complimented Meat with a thick Russian accent.

He took off his nice suit and draped it over an exposed pipe. He was wearing a long sleeve black turtleneck underneath. He then turned his attention to Judy who averted her gaze quickly.

"Officer Judy" he beckoned. "It is good to finally meet you. I hear you and Meat are playing well together?"

"W-who are you…?" She asked weakly still avoiding eye contact.

He leaned his face very close to hers and with one claw lifted her chin up and answered, "My name is Mr. Lazovsky. I am very happy to finally meet celebrity of the ZPD." He kissed her paw.

"Let me go." She demanded in vain.

He looked at her and grinned, "You shall be freed as soon as you disclose the whereabouts of your little fox friend. You two stole something very important from us. We need it back, you see…"

"Go to hell." She growled (as much as a bunny could growl)

He chuckled aloud. "I admire your fighting spirit Officer Hopps, but I hate to tell you this… you're already there." He smiled. "And it's only going to get much worse for you… much much worse." He gestured to Meat who let go of her ear, but resumed searching in his toolbox.

"Officer Hopps. I have always been a collector of luck charms… but there has always been one I have hard time to find." Mr. Lazovsky spoke playfully.

Meat pulls out a rusty old hatchet. Judy's eyes widened in terror.

"A lucky rabbit's foot."

 **Part 2 baby~ Hope you guys enjoy this kinda… it's kinda fucked but like… I find it satisfying for characters to experience some real cruel and horrible trauma before receiving any sort of a "break" or "reward." I suppose it's like a personal appreciation for delayed gratification (or straight up torture fetish)! Anyways hope yall enjoy it. Follow if you guys like it! If not, well that's fine too…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this one, gives a little non-linear story telling to you guys. But don't worry! Still staying on track :)**

There was a knock on his door.

He opened it and looked down. He gave her his half-lidded smirk and greeted her, "Hey Jud."

"Hey Nick!" she excitedly replied and barged in.

He closed the door behind her all the while maintaining his signature smirk.

"Ya ready for movie night?" he asked.

"You bet! I brought a blueberry pie! My friend Gideon made it, he recently opened a new bakery in Sahara Square near Aloe Avenue!" Nick raised his eyebrows and pretended to be interested.

"Oh yeah?" He moved to the kitchen to grab some other snacks and drinks.

"Yeah! You should try some!" she exclaimed

"Don't worry carrots, I will later. Let me get some stuff ready. You can pick the first movie."

"Alright!" she responded excitedly as she turned to his surprisingly expansive movies archive. (By expansive I mean 300+ DVD's, and by archive I mean cluttered piles).

She stared at his collection in both admiration and disgust, but she smiled and browsed through them anyway.

Nick sets chips and salsa on the living room table along with his favorite fried crickets (which Judy hated). He also managed to pick up some carrots which he chopped up and placed in a bowl.

"Alright you got one yet?" He asked as he plopped himself down in the sofa with a handful of fried crickets.

She had one finger on her cheek as she looked indecisively. "I'm not sure, there are so many!" she pouted playfully.

"Mmmm… how about… my all-time favorite: Lagged Blood." Nick suggested with a smirk.

Judy picked up the DVD and read the back, "A high octane action movie where every scene is in slow motion?" She looked at Nick suspiciously.

"Starring Taylor Sloth. No. Uh-uh we are not watching this Nick." She tossed the DVD to the side without a second glance.

Nick laughed, "Well hurry up carrots! The food is gonna get cold."

"Alright alright! How about… Honey I Shrunk the Cubs!" she gleefully suggested.

Nick rolled his eyes and muttered "Don't even know why I have that… but sure."

"It's decided then!" she giggled and popped the DVD into the player.

"Hey I've got an idea." Nick proposed. Judy's ears perked up and turned to face him.

"See I've got these drinks." He pulled out someone liquor. Judy's eyes widened a bit then responded.

"Nick… I don't drink much. I could barely handle a beer let alone hard liquor. What does that say? Skunk's Acid? Can you even drink that?" She asked with great concern.

Nick laughed "it's just a stupid name for this brand of tequila don't worry about it. And besides, I know your liver is probably way to weak and small to handle these so I got you this." He reached his paw into the plastic bag he kept the drinks in.

Judy sat there coyly feeling her waist area. _My liver isn't weak and small…_

He pulled out a six pack of something called "Carrot Hops," it was a type of indian pale ale.

"It's a little bitter, but I think you'd appreciate the blend of the bitterness and the carrots' sweetness" He said as he peeled off a can and tossed it to her.

It looked cute, there was a fat orange carrot image placed on top of a baige background.

She looked back up to meet Nick's eyes, he was doing that half-lidded smirk again. She stared at the can with some reluctance and uncertainty. _Is… is he trying to take advantage of me?_

"Look Jud, it's our day off I just figured we could unwind and plus since you're making me watch Honey I Shrunk the Cubs… At least let me have this. Please?" He smiled cutely and batted his eyelids at her.

She blushed a little and laughed. "Ahh… ok… Alright. Maybe just this once, you sly fox. What harm could it do?" She smiled and pulled the tab back as the can let out the crisp carbonated snap.

One hour and 30 min. later.

"Geez. I don't I don't I don't even… get how his cubs could… could uhh… could uhh…" Judy babbled with one eye half open and the other three quarters open.

"Could talk?" Nick replied drowsily.

At this point, he was little more sober than she was. Judy had drank 2 cans and had already occasionally started singing.

She widened her eyes and gaped her mouth "Yeah! Wow you're like… you're like a mind reader or something. Huh Nick? Are you… are you one of those… Camels that try to freak me out at the carnival, but kinda do cuz I don't know how they did that… how did you do that?"

Nick chuckled "Judy... I'm just smart."

She laughed aloud "You are! And clever too… like-like a… fox. Hehe. See I'm just… I'm… I'm just a dumb bunny." Her ears drooped because she made herself sad with that last statement, her eyes got watery and she started sniffling.

"Aww what no no. You're not! You're like the most smartest and greatest bunny I know! Plus you're like the most amazing officer too." He placated with a very serious drunk face.

She looked up at him with her wide glossy amethyst eyes "Really? You really think that?"

"I know that!" He smiled "You don't give yourself enough credit, Officer Hopps… you're incredible at everything you do. I mean… you even managed to get someone like ME to join the police."

She laughed as she wiped her eyes a bit, "Thanks Nick… that's so sweet of you…"

But then… Her eyes started getting watery again. More so this time!

"Oh no. What's wrong?" He asked thinking he said or did something wrong.

She suddenly buried her face into his chest and started sobbing quietly.

He could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his Aloha shirt.

"Judy, what's wrong?" He asked again.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes once more, "It's nothing… I guess… I guess no one really said that to me before and ya know… It feels weird when I have support because I guess I was always just used to… to doing it… ya know? By myself. You're… you're a great partner Nick." Her tears had subsided but she continued to lay on his chest.

He chuckled quietly, "You bunnies are sooo emotional." he reiterated their old joke.

She giggled "Shut up…" She laid there for a few minutes and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I feel kind of tired and dizzy." She mumbled with her eyes already closed.

"Yeah… alcohol will do that to you." He replied with a tired smirk. He pet her head and her ears slowly.

"… that… that feels… kinda good." She said through a yawn.

He just smiled and continued doing so.

He could hear the clock ticking on the wall.

The movie had already finished and they're both still just laying on the couch.

This moment they're having… was nice and… _romantic?_ He thought sporadically. He shut his eyes quickly and he shook his head to clear that thought.

"Hey Nick?" Her eyes opened.

"Yeah?"

She turned her head up to face him "You… you wouldn't take advantage of me would you?"

He blushed and his jaw locked a bit at the mere thought of it.

"Of-of course I wouldn't Jud! That would be very wrong of me!"

"Oh." she acknowledged as she pursed her lips.

A long awkward silence passed.

"You don't trust me?" He suddenly asked.

"No that's the thing… I totally trust you." She blushed a little and averted her gaze away from his.

"Oh." he acknowledged with a blush.

Another long painful awkward silence.

"Is it… is it because you don't find me attractive?" she inquired.

His face heated up like a branding iron "No! no! You are! I mean… like yes you look grea- I mean… you look alright- Like… but like… I definitely acknowledge that you… you are-you look pretty but I'm not… I'm not… ya know… like… I'm not trying to be weird. You know what I mean right?" He stammered.

Her ears erected. She blushed even more, she's never seen him so nervous, he usually has smooth or quick clever comebacks.

"No no no yeah yeah. I-I-I get it." She assured him while biting her lower lip.

Nick sighed.

They looked each other in the eyes. Suddenly something just clicked mutually in their minds at the same time.

…..

Both of their faces collided into one another in a heat of passion meeting at their lips.

Nick's paws held her by her cheek and neck while her paws held him by his waist.

He let out a faint guttural growl as he began lightly teething at her neck.

This made her struggle a little from the instinctual fear, but his necking abilities amply convinced her to stay and enjoy the fun.

She let out soft moans.

"Oh… Nick…"

Nick stopped and leveled with her to catch a good look at her adorable face. _She looks so happy… so beautiful._ He smiled and resumed the kissing.

It was clear to him she was inexperienced just by her reactions. Everything he did seemed to take her by total surprise, and she did not know how to respond to them.

He found this amusing and wanted to take her right then and there.

He had taken off her shirt exposing her nice light gray and white fur of her bosom.

She initially retracted her paws in to shield her breasts from his gaze. Her face was red as an apple. But when he began embracing her and kissing her again, she surrendered her own body to his whims.

He slowly moved his paws down to undo her pants when suddenly…

"I love you, Nick."

He froze and his eyes seemed rather bewildered.

Judy looked at him and tilted her head slightly and blinked twice.

"I'm sorry… Judy… I… I don't know…If that's-" he was cut off.

"Oh. Oh yeah… sorry… No that was the beer talking… don't mind me. Hehe…" She awkwardly chuckled as she averted her gaze to the TV.

He knew by this time, she had sobered up a bit already.

Another awkward silence for about a minute.

"Yeah… Hey listen… uhm… tonight has been a great night already… why don't we… get some sleep. Lots of things to do in the morning tomorrow too…" He suddenly suggested.

"Oh" She was a little saddened and disappointed. "ok. Yeah I guess you're right anyway." She tried to laugh it off and stroke her ear nervously.

"You wanna cuddle while we sleep?" He asked with a sly grin.

She happily responded "Suuure~"

Judy put her shirt back on as the two of them cuddled together tightly.

"Good night Nick."

"Good night, cottonbutt."

"Oh my god, do not call me that" she lightly elbowed him.

He winced a little and laughed "Whatever you say cottonbutt."

She couldn't help but smile "Shut up… good night…"

"Good night Jud."

* * *

Nick awoke on the floor of the safehouse. As his eyes opened, he noticed an empty tranq dart lying on the floor.

… _those bastards…_

He rubbed his neck, face, then head as he slowly got up. His vision was a little blurry.

He looked at the clock… it was 4:30 AM. He was still where Bogo had left him.

He stood up only to see that _damn table and chair Bogo was sitting at._

Nick flipped the table in frustration. It made a loud thud. _I can't be here… I gotta find her._

He suddenly felt overcome with a wave of emotions and fell to his knees…

He stared at the floor for a while breathing hard and then started to sob aloud. The memory of that night and the regretful decision of not reciprocating the love Judy confessed to him was eating him alive. The chance he will never see her again is something he cannot even fathom.

His tears fell on the floor like a small rainfall as he cursed himself and his situation…

 _OH GOD WHY DID I LET THEM TAKE HER._

"I love you Judy…" he bawled out through his teeth.

 _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME._

"I love you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay dudes. Follow and review if yall like this. Your words tickles my marrow and inspires me to write more. Thanks.**

"NOoo! Don't do this! PLEASE! STOP." Judy struggled as much as she could, but the bindings were too sturdy and her body was too weak.

Meat had undone the bindings of her left leg and forcefully straightened her leg onto another chair.

She tried to kick and shake her leg as much as possible as she continued to yell and reason. The pig gripped her leg tightly and bound her leg down to the seat with zip ties and a leather belt.

She could hear the zipping of the ties with each addition making it harder and harder to struggle.

Tears of terror started streamlining down her face as she continued to wriggle. She clenched her teeth and kept on struggling. "Hnnnngghh!" she stressed as she pulled against the restraints.

She couldn't afford to lose a foot, this was what made her such an effective rabbit officer. This is her favorite part of herself. The ability to jump, bound, and run was the joy of her life. Ever since she was a kitten, she loved hopping about and maneuvering through obstacles swiftly. The physical and mental pain of losing a foot would destroy her.

"Now Officer Hopps. Or Judy… may I call you Judy?" Mr. Lazovsky said as he began to lean close to her.

"Don't do this. Please. I- You don't have to do this. We can talk this throu-" The bear held up one claw to her face.

She shut her eyes and winced in anticipation of a violent strike. He simply put his claw back down.

"If you wish to tell me something useful, like where Officer Nicholas Wilde is… maybe I could tell Meat here to put hatchet away." He offered.

"I don't know where he is…The ZPD has him under their protection so it would be impossible for you to get him anyway. So just let me go…" She negotiated.

"What you're telling me… is that… you are of no use to me?" He chuckled then sighed. "Pity… I'd hate to see such a beautiful strong spirited rabbit such as yourself get eaten **alive** by Meat."

Her eyes widened and her fur stood up. _Eaten?_ She began shaking.

Meat began chuckling and slurping with his tongue. "I can. Eat. Bunny? Sir?"

"I don't know." He responded with a gentle voice "We have to ask Judy what she thinks of that. What do you think of that Judy?" he voice suddenly became menacing.

She was still shaking and her face fell gaunt. She was rendered speechless at this horrifying notion. She just shook her head quickly as she kept her eyes on Meat's activities.

Meat was pacing back and forth in excitement occasionally walking over to Judy's leg to sniff it. He let out some oinks and heavy breathing.

Tears of terror flowed freely. She felt like she was going to throw up. _It can't end like this._

The bear turned to Meat "No? Aww I'm sorry Meat… you might not be able to eat Ms. Judy after all…" The pig stopped and frowned, he looked very disappointed.

"Because… Ms. Judy is willing to help us now, isn't she?" He turned back to face her with a grin.

She stared at him intently with wide eyes.

Mr. Lazovsky continues to stare into her eyes as well as he gestured for her to continue talking.

"Well Judy?"

She gulped and inhaled slowly.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know."

Mr. Lazovsky's grin dropped into a scowl. He gripped onto the handle of the boxcutter still lodged into her shoulder while wiggling it violently.

She yelled out in pain. "AHHHHHHhhhh! GOD~" She could feel the blade slashing and tearing the tendon and nerves in there, the blood began to blossom through her uniform.

"So… you think… you won't break?!" He challenged loudly as he leaned in close to her face. He chuckled as he let go of the box cutter. She exhaled hard in some relief then moaned in pain.

He slowly paced around the dark dank room.

She watched him while panting hard and continued to groan in pain from her shoulder injury.

"You know Judy… Meat once broke a mule. Stubborn as he was… Meat got through to him eventually. Poor guy… drove him mad… forty-two straight days of non-stop torture… Right there…" He gestured at her. "Right where you are sitting now. Can you believe it?"

Meat chuckled quietly as if reminiscing a fond memory.

Her eyes widened again. _42 days?_ _I can't take this much longer. I don't… I can't._

Her thoughts were screaming at her as her mind seemed to begin a steep descent into despair.

 _I'm not leaving here… I'm really gonna die like this… I want to see Nick. I need to see Nick. I just wanna go home. I just wanna go home to Nick. Where are you..._

She was shuddering and began sobbing as her thoughts of Nick flooded her mind. The cocktail of fear, nausea, sadness, and hopelessness was slowly consuming her sanity.

"Hey don't worry little bunny" he spoked in an eerie caring voice "who knows? Maybe you can beat the mule's high score eh?" He guffawed aloud as he slowly stepped away from her and began walking back into the shadow toward the metal door.

 _Wait don't leave me with HIM._ Her mouth gaped with tears still spilling from her eyes, she was speechless. She knew the torture was to resume. She had blown her only chance to negotiate her way out of this.

Mr. Lazovsky gestured Meat to continue with a twirling of his claw. "See you around little bunny, maybe I'll come back to retrieve that lucky rabbit's foot after all" he sneered as he left the room.

"WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE. PLEASE NOT WITH HIM" She cried out screaming almost maniacally.

All she could hear was his laughter as it faded away into the darkness.

Meat now stood in front of her wearing his menacing smile—rusty hatchet still clasped in his hoof.

* * *

He knocked on every tile in the safe house. Sniffed and listened to every square inch of that damned room to find a way out without those tigers noticing.

Nick scanned around the room and is flabbergasted by the sight of no windows.

 _How the hell can there be no friggin' windows in this place?_

He's frustrated by this severe lack in progress. A pit in his stomach seemed to deepen each time he failed to find an escape. Soon after, he felt completely defeated. As if he had lost Judy for good. He felt so slow. So weak. So dumb. Incapable of even saving the one person in the world that truly cared for him besides his own mother. Incapable of even saving the rabbit love of his life.

His two paws covered his face as his back slid down the cold walls. He sat there on the cold tile floor. A long silence passed…

 _Wait…Cold…_

He dropped his hands slowly as he looked up. He noticed the air conditioning vents.

He laughed in pure bliss as if he had just won the lottery. He quickly scrambled to his feet almost tripping and began stacking the tables and chairs.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Wilde, what's all that noise you alright in there?" a muffled voice spoke through.

 _Ah dung, it's thing 1 and thing 2._

"I'm fine! Just… just really upset about you shooting me is all and how I'm a failure and everything" he said in overly friendly voice as if he was responding to his own mother. He resumed trying to quietly stack up the furniture.

"Oh. Uhh… Alright. Look we're sorry we had to do that. Bogo gave us orders was all…" one of them apologized.

"Yeah no no. I get it, I woulda shot me too. Ha-ha-ha~" he sheepishly replied. He had to keep this charade up to buy some more time. He reached for the vents but the stack was just not high enough. He desperately scanned the room for more objects to tetris up.

"Well listen… If you need anything just let us know. We just feel awful about this whole situation being about your partner and all. It must be really hard for you."

He stopped and teared up a little at these oddly comforting words from the individuals who had just shot him. _Now is not the time to get emotional goddamn it._ He shook it off and continued to search franticly. "Oh yeah… uhh… thank you thank you for the concern. Really, but I am fine."

"Do… do you want to talk about it? I can come in and my partner can still stand watch." He offered.

"OH! NO! No no no no. I uhhh… no that will not be necessary!" He found some toilet paper rolls oddly enough in the table drawers. He stared at them confused, but shrugged and sprinted up his pile to gingerly stack the toilet paper rolls. _How the hell am I gonna balance on these?_

"Are you sure? You sound pretty distressed… Look I am good listener and I think it would help all of us if we could just talk this through"

Nick heard the door handle rattling.

"NO! Don't come in!"

The rattling stopped.

"A-are you ok?"

"NO. I uhhh… I'm I'm crying right now… so I don't want anyone to see me! Ya know… Pride and whatnot"

"Oh gosh, now I gotta come in, man. Don't worry I won't judge. We tigers are more understanding than most would assume!" The door handle began turning this time as Nick heard the click of the door opening.

He had to think fast.

"UH! WAIT. I-I'm also masturbating!"

"OH." The door stopped suddenly and closed quickly.

"OH. GOD… Uhh… Wh-why…" the concerned voice now turned to a bit of fear.

"Uhhhhhh…! I'm so stressed and this is… this is just how I deal with it ok leave me alone!" he followed up. He cringed a bit at how stupid this was, but it was working.

"Oh geez. Uhh… Alrighty… I suppose we can talk… ya know…" He cleared his throat. "After… uhhh after that. I'll just uhh I'll just leave you to it."

Nick heard the tiger slowly back away from the door.

He let out a relieved sigh… _Holy dung that was close…_

He rubbed his face with a once over and his eyes up to focus at the vents and took a deep breath of determination.

He swiftly tried to climb the stack of toilet paper. By the time he reached the apex roll, the whole structure began to wobble uncontrollably. If he fell now, his escape attempt would surely be heard. He could not afford that. Before the tower collapsed, he managed to get off a powerful kick which propelled him just a few additional inches up. Adrenaline saturated his blood. He could feel as though his ascension was in slow motion. His left paw reached out to the vents just barely hooking two fingers in as the tower collapsed beneath him making a loud crashing noise. He quickly reinforced his grip with his right paw, and ripped the vent cover off with his residual adrenaline. _How convenient._ He impressed himself.

"Hey Wilde. You ok in there?" The tiger seemed to have returned.

"Yeah just uhhh… getting into character is all. I'm into that kinky BDSM stuff you know." He was having fun at this point.

"Aww gross." The muffled voice muttered quietly as he started walking away again.

Nick smirked and climbed into the AC unit and the felt the cold air blasting at him. He shivered a bit but forged on deeper into the vents.

After about 2 minutes of navigating around the vent maze, he found the exhaust port which he kicked out with his two legs and leapt down onto the dirt road outside of the safehouse.

He sighed and dusted himself off. He looked around, it was the evening already. Darkness had enveloped the streets and the stars were spread across the night sky. Despite that, he could still see just fine.

Immediately, he could pick up Judy's scent. _She's close!_ He laughed at the joy of progress. He was good at sniffing out bunnies. Especially when it was _his_ bunny.

With no hesitation, he began ardently following and tracking her scent.

 _Alright Judy just hang on please… I'm coming!_

 **HE'S COMING GAIZ. STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT MOARE :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers and readettes. It's yo girl, Flojack "the Cookie Jar" Nickolson here. This is surprising that yall like my writing at all. My marrow is tickled. Thanks. I'll write more now. Here you go. Kisses and boxcutter slashes~ XOXOXO**

Her arm hung over the bed lifelessly as rustling can be heard in the kitchen.

It was the morning after that fateful night and Nick was in the kitchen making breakfast.

The rabbit had not yet stirred due to the alcohol.

"Uhhnnn…" she finally let out a groan as she slowly and painfully opened her eyes to the piercing light.

"Well look who's finally awake" he grinned as he walked over to her while the oatmeal was in the microwave.

She tried to open her apertures, but _the sun… it burrrrnnss…_ She quickly shut her eyes and rolled herself into the blanket forming a bunny roll to shield herself from the penetrative rays.

He chuckled at the adorable sight. It was his favorite bunny all wrapped up nicely in a package. He couldn't help himself but to jump atop of this roll and squeeze it with all his might.

A muffled squeak could be heard from inside the bunny cocoon as the fox mounted it tightly.

In a quiet muffled voice, "Geh… urf… mer."

"I'm sorry what was that?" he teased.

"GehTUH URF MER!" she yelled, but still just barely audible or comprehensible.

"Gay barf meat?" he joked some more with a smug smirk.

There was a silence from the cocoon.

"Awww come on… I wanna hear the cute little rabbit cocoo-" Suddenly the cocoon violently hatched out a vicious rabbit that leapt into the air.

Nick's eyes widened as he saw her spring into the air with her fours sprawled in a pouncing position.

"Hiya~! Don't call me cute!" she screeched as she was descending upon her prey like a eagle.

Her whole body landed on his face, facehugging him like some alien baby.

"Ahhhh! Help!" He yelled out as he flailed his arms around and collapsed onto the bed.

She was laughing aloud and he was too.

Judy's laugh quickly died off though as she let go of Nick's face and rolled over onto her back clasping her head with her paws.

"Ugh…I have such… A bad. Headache…" she whined

"Hangovers…" he simply answered as he stared at the ceiling lying directly adjacent to her on the bed.

They were both lying on the bed quietly for about a minute.

"Last night was so fuzzy… What movie did we even watch? What happened?" She pretended, but tried to keep a poker face.

His face heated up. _Oh my god, does… does she not remember? Well I guess that's fine considering… what we did… and what she said…_

"Uhhh… we watched 'Honey, I Shrunk the Cubs' and then we had some drinks… hehehe well we were pretty wasted… and then… uhhh." He scratched his head in fake confusion to give himself time to think of what to tell her.

Last night was Judy's first kiss… let alone a kiss with a fox. She waited patiently. _Is he going to lie to me? Pretend last night didn't happen?_ Her heart raced with anticipation and her ears perked up feeling that his answer would tell how he truly felt about her.

"Uhh… then… I'm not sure either Whiskers… I think we talked about stupid things and then I was kind of drunk so… I think we just fell asleep…?"

 _Wow… did he really forget?_ Her ears drooped down in disappointment and the feeling almost reflected on her face, but she kept it at bay. "Oh… I see. Well sounds like we had fun. Just wish… I could remember what _really_ happened." She awkwardly chuckled and calmly hinted.

 _Ahh dung…_ _is this some sorta test? Maybe I oughta just tell her… or just change the subject_. "Hey don't worry about it Jud. Maybe it'll come to us later. In the meantime, I made some breakfast for you." He smirked with his half-lidded eyes as gestured toward the table.

The microwave dinged just in time for the oatmeal.

"Thanks Nick. You're so nice." She said with a half-hearted smile as she moved to the table and began eating her breakfast. _Maybe this feeling was a mistake… Maybe he just doesn't like me… Maybe he was just taking advantage of me… but… he didn't… he stopped himself… when I said I loved him… ahhh! Stupid stupid stupid._ She was eating her oatmeal intensely at this point feeling frustrated and sad.

The fox sat across from her at the table noticing the bunny eating with some ferocity. _Ahh god… what if she thinks I hate her? But maybe she just really doesn't remember anything…_

The entire breakfast was filled with silence and deliberate eye contact aversions. As if they were playing invisible mind chess with each other.

She finished her breakfast and continued to sit there with her ears drooped down, now she just looked regretful and sad.

He felt bad, but still couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He liked her _as a friend right?_ If she were anything more… he would be vulnerable… he would get jealous… maybe mad at expectations… maybe sad… _I can't let anyone get to me_ he reminded himself.

She grabbed her bowl and hopped off the seat still not saying anything as she hopped again to place the bowl in the sink.

Though they were hops, usually joyful, he noticed these had a hint of sadness in their spring this morning. His ears dropped back a bit as he watched her slowly walk into his room and plopped on his bed.

 _Maybe… Maybe I just gotta find her someone else to like. Yeah! And then… and then she could just move on and forget about this whole thin-_ His heart was beating rapidly as if scolding him loudly for even fathoming such a thought. He pictured her kissing another rabbit _Ugh._ Another fox? _No. I'm her fox. Come on._ An otter? _The hell? Their guys are so short and ugly._ A mouse? _Pfft. She has standards you know._ Well Nick… so who IS she allowed to date? _No one…_ No one? _Yeah…_

His eyes widened. _No one but me._

He stood up from his seat, not even finished with his breakfast and began hyping himself up to telling her the truth and how he truly felt about her.

He took a deep breath and walked over to his own room with much newfound hubris and courage. He stopped at the doorway.

She was already in her uniform and looks a like she's in rush.

"Come on Nick. Bogo just called. Apparently there are some psychos manufacturing an extremely potent bioweapon. Bogo says Detective Wolfstein needs our help." She informed him seriously. She seemed devoid of emotions now.

"Whiskers, I…" He tried to speak but suddenly felt taken aback and his courage shriveled.

She looked at him in slight anticipation.

"I… uh… I'll tell you later. We should go." He finished.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance "Hurry up then!"

"Right… I'm on it!" He took his shirt and pants off with only his boxers left on him.

She let out a small scream at this sight. Her face was chili red. She closed her eyes and began flailing her arms and ears around.

"What?!" He looked around franticly oblivious to the oddity of his actions.

"You. You… Go change somewhere else! I'm right here, you pervert!" she yelled back.

"What the hell, Carrots! This is MY room. My clothes are in here! Besides we're partners. So it's ok! Besides look how gorgeous I am." he smirked at her with his legs farther than shoulder width apart and his hands on his hips posing like superman.

Her face heated up even more. _Damn… he IS friggin gorgeous_. "Nicholas P. Wilde… you are… a freak!" She began laughing and throwing pillows at him in rapid fire with one paw and the other paw covering her eyes.

He laughed too as he tried to defend himself but eventually tripped over the clothes and pillows on the floor.

As she clutched another pillow ready to throw.

"You know you love me…" He blurted out confidently while laughing.

Her wide smile slowly turned into a frown, she averted her gaze to the floor, and placed the pillow down on the bed and her ears slightly depressed.

He just realized what he had said. _Oh my god what was I thinking._

She looked back up at him and gave a fake half-hearted smile. "Come on we gotta go. I'll meet you outside ok?" She rubbed her left arm with her right paw as she maneuvered past the mess they made, and exited the room quietly. She closed the door behind her leaving him alone in the room.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he got up and tried to tidy up the room and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

His was nose vigilantly scanning the air, road, and trees. He could perceive her scent seemed to intensify at the direction he is going. _She has to be around here somewhere_.

This was not the same place nor direction where he and Judy were first separated. This led him to believe the kidnappers probably moved their operation _and Judy_ to a safehouse of their own.

 _How ironic_. He glanced back at the direction where the ZPD's safehouse was. Then turned and proceeded deeper into the trees towards Judy's scent.

Slowly he approached a clearing at the edge of the small forest. Her scent was really apparent out here, but there was nothing to be seen. It was just the night sky and grasses that reached the height of his thigh.

He furrowed his brows and carefully scanned the floor of the clearing hoping to find like a… cliché bad guy base hiding in plain sight secret tunnel or something.

To his dismay, he could not for the life of him find anything. But, her scent was so powerful it was as if she was standing right there. _It doesn't make any sense…_

He paced around aimlessly looking everywhere as frustration began to set in his mind. _I don't get it! How can I be so close, but not see anything?!_ He began digging into the ground hoping to reveal some secret panel or hollow floors, but again to no avail…

He collected himself and sat down on the grass to carefully evaluate his surroundings and think this through carefully.

Suddenly the worst case scenario popped into his head. _Did… did they kill her and dump her body here?_ His heart stopped. He felt dizzy and nauseous at the mere thought. He managed to calm himself again and shook his head violently while slapping himself across the face. _No! She's strong! It'll take way more than that to kill her and I'm… I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna never let her go. And…_ The dams in his eyes were long broken before the thought even began. _Why is this so hard?_ He put his head down hoping to just let his tears drain so he could regain his strength and hopeful spirit. But the despair he was feeling was too incapacitating.

The scent of Judy's presence was still in the air. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking really long and… hard ( **hehehe… ok sorry im gay)**

 _What would Judy do?_

He sniffed and looked around.

 _She would… she would listen. With her big long rabbit-y ears!_

His ears perked up as his eyes opened quickly. He realized he had only been using his eyes and nose to investigate. He never tried just listening. Though his hearing was nothing compared to that of a rabbit's, it was still above average.

He moved to the center of the clearing and sat down to try clear his mind. He breathed slowly just like Judy had taught him when she forced him to learn Yoga.

He could hear the wind howl quietly and the crickets chirping in the darkness.

For minutes, he heard nothing. Then suddenly his left ear perked up. _A faint cry and metal clanking._

He scrambled to his feet sprinting as fast as he could toward the source. When he suddenly arrived at a wide flat rock. _Oh my god… it was a stupid underground base after all!_ He shook his head a little and scoffed.

He analyzed the large gray stone and stuck his ear close to listen for more sounds. Now he was sure… he could hear metal clanking but the cries he thought he had heard seemed to have ceased.

He sniffed the rock… _Judy…_ _and… bleach?_ He raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

He tried knocking around the perimeter of the rock. About three quarters of the perimeter through, his paw struck something hollow.

His eyes widened as his heartbeat quickened. He dug at it pulling away the grass and dirt. His nose kept sniffing, her scent intensified along with the smell of bleach. Finally… _A metal handle_. He was overjoyed by this discovery.

As he pulled open the latch, it revealed a long ladder descending down an equally long vertical concrete tunnel, like a missile silo, about 3 or 4 stories high. At about every 10 feet increments were flickering dingy light bulbs screwed into the walls guarded in metal cages. The walls were mostly gray and spotted yellow and brown. He gulped in anticipation not knowing what to expect. He couldn't stop there though. She was waiting for him. He had no time to lose!

His paws swiftly gripped the metal cylinders of the ladder, he gazed down one more time and took a deep breath. With that, he began his descent toward Judy… and more.

 **FOllow and leave reviews gaizz thanks! :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey gaygirls, its yo boy DungeonDragonDudeXxfeglord. Its been a while. Couldn't really decide on how I wanted to progress on this but... here we go!**

It was a dark and stormy nigh- **jk**

Nick descended the ladder and placed his foot on the cold concrete floor. He felt a chill run up his spine. He looked up to the latch he had entered from. It seemed so far away and unnerving.

He looked around at the base of the silo and noticed there was a large metal door. It was aged and rusted. There was a dirty glass panel embedded into the center of the door. _This is definitely it._ Heeding his instincts, he drew his tranq gun and let his close quarter combat training take the lead.

He slowly and quietly approached the door being especially cautious. The glass had a thick layer of dust and strange green gunk. He cringed at the sight. He lifted his elbow and tried to scrub the crap off with circular movements using his uniform.

Most of the window was cleared up by now, but was still slightly obscured. He breathed on the glass and wiped it once more with his elbow and peered inside. It was a dark corridor. The walls were splotched with faded yellow and red. There seems to be 2 more metal doors down this corridor, one of the left and one of the right. The door on the left seems to be dimly illuminated and constantly flickering. While the one of the right was amply lit and also had a glass panel.

He retracted from the window and closed his eyes. _Alright Nick… come on…_

He took a deep breath and placed his paw on the handle but suddenly stopped. A realization occurred.

 _Wait this is stupid… I should call for some backup. Bogo would strangle me… but this could save me and Carrot's lives._

He let go of the handle and switched his radio to a private frequency he used with Detective Wolfstein.

He whispered into the radio, "Wolfstein wolfstein. You there?"

A static-y voice responded, "Wilde? What the hell? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Listen… I don't have much time. I found where those bastards took Judy."

"What? Wilde. Where are you? You're supposed to be at the safehouse."

"Yeah I know I know. I broke out."

"You what?!" The static voice bellowed. Nick shushed the radio harshly as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up, Wolfstein! I'm in their weird little cartoonish secret underground base ok? If they hear me, I doubt I'd have any chance of surviving this let alone rescue Judy."

"Wilde, listen to me. Just tell me where you are and we will send backup. Don't do anything until we get there."

"Negative, these guys are too quick. Last time they managed to move their whole base of operation in less than 2 hours. The element of surprise is all I got. If you guys roll in with a ZPD conga line, they'll be gone before we blink." He replied in a frustrated whisper yell.

There was a pause from Wolfstein.

"You still need to tell me where you are."

"Wolfstein, I need you to promise me it will just be you and your partners coming to help. Do NOT contact Bogo. He will blow this whole thing and you know it! I can't afford that. I can't… I can't afford to lose my partner again please."

A pause… then a static sigh could be heard. "I get it, ok… We'll do it your way alright? Just give me a location and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok thank you so much, Wolfstein."

"Yeah. Just be careful alright, Wilde?"

"Will do."

Nick disclosed the general whereabouts, direction, and description of the large rock to Wolfstein before shutting his radio off. He didn't want the potential cover-blowing noise like what happened with Judy's phone when they were investigating nighthowlers.

He took a deep breath again, grasped the handle, and slowly pushed the door open. It let out an audible and long metallic squeak. He cringed from the noise and the fear of being heard. His heart was racing and his heartbeat quickened.

He held his tranq gun up as he slowly approached the well-lit room. Nick put his back up against the wall and slowly and carefully peered into the glass panel of the well-lit room. _It's an office_. A clean one too. On the table were papers, pencils, notebooks, and _a jar of honey?_

He slowly opened the door keeping his tranq gun close to his body as he carefully entered the room checking all his corners. _Seems clear_.

Nick noticed there were two more doors, one led into a wardrobe and one was simply closed, but the lights inside were on. The clothes that hung in the wardrobe were large, very large.

Halfway through his observations, a loud toilet flush and some coughing could be heard from inside the other door.

He darted to hide behind a wooden book shelf near the wall. Took a gulp and held his breath.

The door opened and something large exited and began slowly walking to the desk. He was muttering in Russian.

Nick slowly took a peek out and saw it was a bear wearing a fancy lavis-

The bear sniffed the air all of sudden and his hair stood up.

Nick shot his head back behind the shelf.

 _Oh dung. He can smell me._

In a thick Russian accent, "Meat? Is that you? Are you done with the rabbit yet?"

Nick's heart stopped.

 _What?_

"We have to leave soon, squeeze her for what you can then kill her."

Pain and relief shot into Nick's heart. _These bastards have her and are torturing her, but it sounded like she was still here and alive_.

He gritted his teeth in searing anger and swiftly swiveled out of his cover and shot the bear with his tranq gun.

"Ahh!" the bear exclaimed and looked at Nick. He frowned and felt his head going light. He tried to advance toward Nick with his claws out, but the sedatives were kicking in hard.

"Nicholas Willluhhhhh~~" he slurred as his body dropped and his face smashed into the table making a loud thud.

He was out cold.

Nick's eyes were wide and almost feral. He panted hard as he slowly lowered his gun.

For a while, he stared at the lump of bear that's plopped on the floor now with rage fresh in his eyes. His breath was still a labored pant, he needed to make sure this monster was not getting up again... at least not for a while.

Though it was frowned upon in the force to shoot a second dose of sedatives (due to possible overdose) to an already incapacitated perp, Nick's anger had grip over his conscience. His hands shook with ferocity as he loaded another tranq dart and shot it relentlessly into the unconscious bear's side.

The bear's body began to convulse now and started foaming at the mouth.

Nick's eyes were still wide as he watched the quivering body continue to foam with no remorse.

 _Judy._

He quickly reloaded his weapon and exited the room and quietly entered the dimly lit room across the corridor. His adrenaline was still coursing through his veins.

As he walked further into the room. He saw her.

His mouth gaped and the tears welled up in his eyes.

Anger washed over by horror and sadness.

She was tied by her wrists to the ceiling. Her two feet just dangling a foot off the ground also bound together by rope. She seemed unconscious… _or dead._

This thought quickly transformed into overwhelming anxiety as he suddenly felt as though he could not breathe.

He sprinted toward his bunny. As he got closer, each perceivable injury dealt to her slashed into his heart. As if each wound she was given were inflicted unto him as well.

He bit the rope violently with his canines to free her wrists. Her little body fell into his arms. He could hardly recognize her…

She had burn marks on her ears, bruises on her face, deep cuts in her arms and legs, and splotches and blossoms of blood all over.

He looked down to see her vest and uniform had been ripped open and slashes across her chest and abdominal could be observed.

Nick held her tightly and placed his ear next to her mouth and nose to check for breathing. He also tried feeling for a pulse. Suddenly she opened her eyes slightly to meet his gaze.

"Nick? You…" she asked with a raspy and almost completely inaudible voice.

"Carrots!" He smiled and embraced her tightly and sobbed wildly drenching her shoulder and face in his tears.

She coughed and retched violently. Her cough had let out an alarming amount of blood.

He released her immediately, calmed himself, and tried to handle her body very gently as he laid her down.

"Hey… You're gonna be ok alright? Let's get you out of here." her softly spoke to her.

She coughed some more as more blood sprayed out. She let out a deep wheeze and placed her palms firmly on his chest.

His eyes widened with his tears still streaming down his face. "Hey carrots come on. Let's get you fixed up ok? We are going to go home and everything is going to be just fin-"

She pushed him hard with two paws as her eyes widened and let out a pained grunt as if trying to tell him something.

"I'm sorry whiskers! I'm here now. Please let's get yo"

"Nick!" she mouthed desperately as she pointed behind him.

Suddenly a horrible sharp pain bore deep into Nick's traps stopping at his collar bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH~!" he cried out in pain as his body recoiled. He forced himself to roll forward and away from the attacker.

As he scrambled to his feet. He saw … _a pig._ And a large one at that. It wore a disgusting smile and was breathing very excitedly.

Nick turned to check his injury. A hatchet had buried deep into his left trapezius muscle and the edge of the blade had caught in his clavicle. He winced from the disabling pain as he struggled to stay standing.

"You. Nicholas. Wilde. Boss wants. You." the pig stated happily.

Nick panted laboriously and wore an infuriated look on his face. He stared intently at the large pig. He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Listen you filthy beast… I'm going to take Judy with me and you're not gonna do shit. And after I take Judy out of this hellhole, I'm gonna come back… And I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of you and your boss… then I'm gonna arrest you… and have you two psychopaths spend 50 consecutive life sentences in a FUCKING CAN." He growled with a feral tone.

The pig's smile widened. "You. Come now. No more. Playing. Around." The pig pulled out a meat cleaver and began advancing towards Nick.

Nick, without a word, raised his tranq gun and put a dart into the swine's forehead. The pig looked at him funny but soon started to wobble. His wide grin turned into a confused mouth gaping look as his body fell to the ground with the back of his head striking the cement floor.

Nick sighed in some relief and holstered his weapon. His left arm had gone limp from the pain and blood loss. He held his left shoulder with his right paw as he scurried over back to Judy.

"Carrots! Come on let's get out of here." He pleaded.

She slowly turned her eyes toward him as her body was limp and effectively life less.

He tried to carry her but his left arm would not allow it. He did not want to drag her in fear of worsening her injuries and suffering. Climbing the ladder back up was also entirely out of question. His only hope was to wait for backup.

Frustrated with himself he began cursing at his left arm and tried to pull the hatchet out but the pain was far too great. Plus… he knew he would probably bleed himself unconscious.

So he did all he could and held Judy's head in his lap and checked her injuries hoping to be able to help in any way.

He found some bandages and gauze in his duty belt, then proceeded to patch up whatever wounds on Judy he was able to. He tried to stay very focused on her injuries and not on his own emotional distraught.

"Don't worry Jud, Wolfstein is coming soon. You just gotta hang on ok?"

Judy had began shivering slightly as time went on.

"You're so strong whiskers. After this, we can go to my place and watch a movie again ok? I'll even get you that carrot muffin you like so much." He continued to placate.

She let out small whimpers and moans from the pain as her breathing quickened. Her eyes were shut tightly as if she was fighting something off in her head.

He could not stand the sight nor sound of her pain. "It's gonna be ok. I'm here. I'm here." He rubbed her head in attempt to ease her suffering.

It seemed to help a little as she seemed to have calmed a bit.

"I can cook for us and set up maybe even a game night with Clawhauser and Wolfstein. What do you think of that? Or it can just be me and you again. We can get drunk again and I can impress you more with how smart I am. And maybe sneak in a kiss or two huh carrots?" He did his half-lidded smirk at her although his eyes were tear filled and bloodshot.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and cracked a small smile. "You… sly fox…" Her eyes began drifting and her eyelids started falling slowly.

He tried to smile back but could not hold back his tears. "Hey Judy stay with me ok? Come on."

"Nick. I… I love y~~" her mouth was stuck in last syllable as she let out a quiet exhale. Her eyelids were half closed as her eyes drifted lifelessly to the right. Suddenly, her body had gone completely limp.

"Judy?" He beckoned. "JUDY? HEY come on now. Wait... Don't do that. Carrots. Hey. Come on this isn't funny. Whiskers. Hey! CUTE BUNNY. HEY!" He began shaking her.

"This isn't a fun joke anymore ok Jud? I'm serious. Let's just go home ok? We got so much do. You wake up this instant little bunny." He scolded facetiously denying what he is seeing.

There was no response.

He looked at her face.

She was unmoving, not even her usual adorable little nose twitch.

Suddenly it clicked.

His mind and body fell into a full uncontrollable panic.

"JUDY?! HEY JUDY?! COME ON DON'T DO THIS. I'M RIGHT HERE. I'M HERE LOOK. OPEN YOUR EYES. YOU'RE GONNA BE OK ALREADY. LISTEN YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE. WAKE UP. DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS. I'M A DUMB FOX I NEED YOU, PARTNER. DON…-" He pleaded as the tears just fell from his his green eyes. He couldn't finish his sentence as his head fell on her forehead. He cried deeply and gasped desperately for air from the heartache. He lifted his head slightly to see her face again.

Nick placed his lips on her head and gave her a desperate kiss on the forehead.

"Judy… judy… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…" His head sank into her chest as he cried intensely rocking his and her body back and forth. "Come back.. come back… I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry sorry… Please. Please… No…" he shuddered wildly.

Suddenly, a voice called out from the corridor, "Wilde? You in here?"

It was Wolfstein's voice.

Nick continued to weep uncontrollably embracing his bunny. _I love you. I'm never letting you go._

 **dw gaiz. Not over yet yo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fegz, its me homoboy69 coming at you with another chap. Have fun and leave reviews and follows! KISSES XOXOXO~**

 ***** PRIOR TO JUDY'S TORTURE*

"What are you doing?!" She yelled in disbelief and surprise as she noticed Nick rolling up his sleeves and leaning in toward the needle.

"It's the only way Carrots" he answered calmly

"They know we're here already and there's only one way we can get this sample back to the lab so they can synthesize a cure." He explained as he took a deep breath.

"Can't we just figure out a way to break through the case or hack this terminal here and take the whole sample?" she retorted as she franticly looked around for an alternative solution. She let out frustrated grunts each time she flipped open something useless.

Hooves could be heard clacking down the hallway outside and the sound of large mammals smashing through doors in the distance.

He looked her dead in the eyes "Whiskers, I don't think either of us paid enough attention in the Systems course to 'hack' this thing nor do I believe we can muscle open this 2 inch thick steel trap. If we don't get this sample back to the lab. God knows what will happen to Zootopia"

"Nick I really don't thin-" her eyes widened as she watched him pop off the cap of the needle and began leaning his right shoulder in toward the syringe.

"Nick!" she protested as she ran toward him grabbing his arm to retract it from the syringe tip. "What if it kills you?"

"Will you miss me?" he joked with his trademark smirk. She was in no mood for jokes and her genuine worry overpowered his untimely humor. He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry whiskers. This is just the attenuated version of the virus. So long as it isn't active, I should be fine. They just have to isolate this antigen in my blood with maybe an immunoprecipitation assay and I think they can make an effective vaccine." He rationalized with a grin.

She stared at him impressed but still worried… but noticed that the needle was already in his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell, Nick!" she furiously exclaimed with glossy eyes as she clenched her paws immediately prying his shoulder off. She could tell though whatever was in that syringe had successfully entered Nick's bloodstream. _That dumb sneaky fox!_

"What? I liked bio" he sneered. The hooves were closing in fast as voices and squeals of the henchmen could be heard.

She was still angry at him but quickly turned her attention to the sounds closing in on them with her perked ears.

"Check that room!" a deep grunt commanded outside of the room Nick and Judy were in.

"Nick we gotta go!" she warned as she scrambled to look for an exit. Nick assisted in the search.

They both turned as they heard loud pounding outside their door. The hinges began to give as the screws popped with each strike.

"In here!" she exclaimed gesturing him over toward the vent in the wall. It seemed to lead them to the next room over. Nick scurried over as they both climbed through into the next room.

The pig henchman finally busted through the door.

"Spread out! Find them!" one pig commanded loudly.

Nick and Judy crawled out of the other side entering a room the henchmen had already previously searched. There were flipped over tables, chairs, and papers everywhere.

"Come on" Judy tugged at Nick's paw as they slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway toward the exit. They saw a door at the end of the hallway.

As they approached the door, Nick took a running start and body slammed the door thinking it would give… It did not. She witnessed the red fox go splat right on the door. She giggled a bit and quickly helped him up.

He dusted himself off and rubbed his head in pain. "Ow… ok… that's locked…" he groaned.

Judy scanned around for options as she noticed stairs. "Come on. Exit doors are locked but there's probably a ladder on the roof we can climb down."

They both began sprinting up the stairs from the 1st floor to the 5th.

Both of them were panting from fatigue by the time they reached the roof access at the top of the stairs.

Nick contemplated body slamming it again but submitted to the previous failed attempt and simply ran up and to push it with his paws. It opened. _Dammit shoulda tackled this one_ he shook his head.

They ran out onto the roof and looked around for a ladder. "There it is!" he pointed as both of their heads turn toward the later.

Suddenly a pig henchman suddenly emerged from the roof access and blindsided Nick who then collided into Judy.

"Oof!" They both let out as they were struck by the burly swine.

Nick embraced Judy in mid tumble to minimize her contact with the concrete surface.

Their bodies slide close to the edge of the roof. Both were in pain from the impact as they struggled to get up.

Judy turned her head to see Nick's status. He was barely able to lift his arm as he moaned in pain. _He must have taken most of the impact._ She looked up toward the pig, but it was too late.

The henchman was quick as he was already sprinting at them again for a second tackle.

Judy tried to grab Nick as she braced for impact. She managed to move them slightly to the left.

This small adjustment made the tackle graze off a bit, but still sent them flying off the roof. Judy and Nick screamed as they felt their bodies go over the edge. Judy grabbed Nick's paw with her left paw as her right paw just barely gripped onto the edge of the roof.

"Ahhhh!" Nick screamed as his eyes were shut. Slowly he realized they were no longer falling as he heard Judy grunting strenuously.

She was holding Nick and trying to pull them up with one arm. It was no use. She was too weak.

"Carrots! You can do this!" he cheered. "Cuz you kinda have to!"

She let out an effortful grunt as she felt her hand slipping.

"Cuz if you don't, we're dead!" he reminded desperately as he noticed her paw giving in.

"I… know…. That…" she replied laboriously and annoyed as she tried extremely hard to keep her grip.

Nick looked down and gulped nervously… but noticed there was a pile of garbage beneath them. _That can break the fall_!

"Wait Judy, you can let go! I see something we can fall on!"

She exhaled in relief as she began to let go.

Suddenly she felt hooves grab onto her forearm and began slowly pulling her and Nick up.

It was the pig.

She tried struggling but his grip was too strong

Her eyes widened in panic. "Nick you gotta let go! They're pulling us up!"

"What?! Carrots, I'm not letting you go!"

"Listen to me Nick. You've already got the sample. So go! They'll get us both!"

"No! Carrots! I'm not leaving you with them! Shake your paw free!"

She tried again with all her might.

"It's no use! GO NICK! Zootopia is more important! I'll be ok!" She screamed down at him as she could feel more pig hooves grabbed onto her forearm.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING GO, GODDAMN IT" He try to swing and pull at her but it was futile.

"Nick! I'm sorry."

"No!" he protested.

She swiftly kicked his face with her left foot. He felt his hand slip as he fell 5 stories. During his descent he felt his heart stop from the shock and the terrifying sensation of falling.

 _Judy…_

He landed in the pile garbage just as he had predicted. Quickly, he climbed out and looked up to the edge where Judy hung and saw her get pulled up and taken away by the pigs. He could hear her screaming and struggling. Slowly, her voice faded.

He panicked and tried to reenter the building but it was locked all around.

"No! Goddamn it!" he growled in frustration. He heard trucks driving toward his direction.

 _I gotta get her outta there._ _I…_ He tried to focus on the mission, but his conscious was eating him alive. _I gotta save get this sample to the lab…_ He began sprinting toward the edge of the compound and hopped the fence and found their squad car.

He got in the car and drove off back to meet up with Wolfstein who was investigating the suspected facility in Tundra Town.

Nick, with his paws shaking, picked up the radio "We got a situation down at the biomedical facility in Rainforest District near Moss St. Officer Judy Hopps has been taken hostage. Send backup immediately! Do you copy?!"

"Copy that Officer Wilde, backup on its way." A female static voice replied.

His eyes were fixated on the road with his brows furrowed. The anxiety and frustration in his heart boiled. "FUCK!" he let out a sudden outburst in frustration as angry tears welled up in his eyes. _Why did I let go?!_

He rubbed his head with his paw angrily.

 _Why did I let them take her?_

 _Why the fuck did I let go…._

* * *

*PRESENT*

His eyes slowly opened once more. Again, his vision was blurry.

 _Why the hell am I always unconscious lately?_ He thought to himself extremely annoyed.

He scratched his head slowly and noticed he was in a bed. A hospital bed… _Geez why is it so cold in here?_ Dressed in nothing but a hospital gown. _Oh._ He clutched himself for warmth as he looked around.

The room was dark. The clock in the room showed 4:00 AM. There were some balloons and flowers on the table beside him.

 _What the hell happene-_

His eyes widened. _Judy._

He shot out of the hospital bed pulling out all the tubes attached to him. The machines he was attached to began beeping wildly, but he didn't care.

As he started walking he felt a great pain in his shoulder. He winced and his knees buckled from the agony. It was that damned hatchet wound. _Fucking pig…_

Determined, he got back up and started heading to the ward desk.

A porcupine nurse scurried over to him "Mr. Wilde. You've suffered a great injury and you must head back to your room immediately."

"Where's Judy?" he stared her down while demanding.

Her eyes widened in slight fear and looked awkwardly to the side, but quickly back up to meet his gaze "Sir, please head back to your room and tomorrow we can-"

He pushed her aside with his uninjured side "Get out of my way!" he snarled.

She retreated against the wall and quickly picked up the phone to inform other medical staff and security.

"No no… he's not a threat… I think he's just… he's been through a lot." She whispered into the phone.

Nick continued his dreadful walk down the lifeless halls of the hospital. He didn't exactly know where to go or who to ask. He just knew he had to find her.

Finally, he reached the elevators and checked the directory. "First floor. Emergency Room." _She had to be there._

He quickly took the lift down to the ER and slammed his paw on the front counter.

"Where's Officer Judy Hopps? She came into the hospital with me. My name is Officer Nicholas Wilde." He interrogated quickly and anxiously.

The impala managing the front counter looked at him shocked. "Uhhh… One moment please. Let me check…" She swiveled her chair slightly and began clicking and clacking away at her keyboard.

Nick stared at her intently as he awaited the answer.

She suddenly stopped and her eyes drooped a bit.

Nick's heart stopped. He did not like the sight of that at all.

The impala turned to Nick slowly "Uhm… Mr. Wilde… Ms. Hopps is… well…" She kept looking left and right nervously.

The color from his face drained as he felt his heart skipping beats. _She's dead? Is she ALIVE? SPIT IT OUT!_ He thought loudly as he began to sweat uncontrollably.

"Nick?"

Nick's ears shot up. He turned slowly to meet the voice.

It was Wolfstein.

"Wolfstein, what happened? Where's Judy?" he pried.

Wolfstein looked at the ground and placed his paws in his pockets and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wilde, you might want to sit down for this one." He suggested.

"NO! ENOUGH OF THIS BUILD UP CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS JUDY?" he yelled in uninhibited rage.

"Nick. Calm down." He placed a paw on Nick's shoulder which Nick immediately swatted away.

"Nick, list-" Nick pushed Wolfstein hard and took a step back while pointing at him as if he's some sort of a criminal.

"I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN. I just want to know… is she…" He almost couldn't bear to finish his sentence and his voice trembled. "Alive?" Tears were very apparently forming in his eyes.

Wolfstein looked down and stared at the ground for a while and looked back up with his eyes in a slight squint.

"Yes Nick. She is." He nodded with a slight smile as he raised his eyebrows.

Nick collapsed to the ground and began sobbing in relief. _Oh thank god… Oh thank you thank you thank you…_

He held his paws over his face to let the emotions take its course. Slowly, he gathered himself and stood up.

"I'm sorry Wolf-"

"Don't sweat it Nick. I get it… I get it." He smiled and patted him on the back.

"But listen… It's not… it's not exactly what you think…"

Nick looked up at him confused.

"She's hurt bad Nick. Doctors are not sure if she's ever going to wake up." He said with great remorse.

Nick's ears fell as he looked down in despair. His head felt numb and his thoughts scattered.

"Where is she?" Nick asked.

"At the ICU. I'll take you to see her tomorrow morning ok? You're not in great shape either buddy. You need rest or you might end up in a coma too." He joked but quickly realized how inappropriate that was to jest about. He cleared his throat.

"I'm… sorry about that. But seriously, you need as much R and R as possible. I'll take you to her tomorrow ok? First thing in the morning. I'll be here at 8 am. I promise." Wolfstein reassured as he patted him on the shoulder once more.

Nick sighed and relented to his suggestion and returned to his room.

It was a long walk. He was accompanied by nothing but terrible heart wrenching thoughts.

As he laid down in that cold hospital bed. He had no concern for rest nor recovery… That night he had only Judy on his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not really so much of a story progressing chapter, but like… a break ya know? From all the tension these two have been through. Hope you guys like this. Please leave reviews k gurls and gaiz? I'd love to have my marrow tickled some more.**

"Mr. Wilde…" he heard from a distance echoing far away.

"Mr. Wilde…?" this time the voice seemed a little clearer closer.

"Mr. Wilde…" He felt two paws placed lightly on his shoulders as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hnnnh?" he managed to let out weakly.

"Detective Wolfstein is here to see you," a porcupine nurse said in a gentle voice as she stood over him.

"I apologize for the rude awakening Mr. Wilde, but he says it's important" she looked at him regretfully. "Let me know if you need anything ok? I'll be at the front desk" She smiled and left the room.

Nick let out a fatigued groan. The whole night of saving Judy really took a toll on his body. He felt like he was aching from every fiber of his body. _Judy. I gotta see her today!_

His weary eyes sprang open suddenly with great anxiety and excitement. His body immediately conflicted with his emotions however, delivering a great deal of pain as he attempted to sit up quickly.

He lied back down in a labored groan and looked around. The clock showed 8:06 AM. He sat up carefully and slowly trying his best not promote anymore pain.

There were three knocks on the door. Nick looked to his left.

"Hey Wilde. How you doing?"

"Great. This whole hatchet to shoulder massage is doing wonders for me. You should try it sometime, lemme give you my masseus' number." He sarcastically answered

Wolfstein laughed. "Well I'm glad you're still the same old Nick. Come on, I promised ya I'd take ya to Judy. Unless you'd like to enjoy your massage a little more?"

Nick smirked and chuckled a bit. "Take me to Judy, please."

Wolfstein immediately withdrew his laughter, cleared his throat, and nodded slightly. "Well come on, let's go see that tough little rabbit shall we?" He offered as he left Nick's room with a smile.

Nick smiled too mostly because of the sheer excitement and underlying dread of seeing Judy. He got out of the bed and slowly walked over to the door.

At first his legs were just not having it, but slowly found strength to keep up with the walking pace.

"You gonna be alright, Wilde?" Wolfstein asked concern "Do you need crutches or something?"

"I'll be fine." he reassured in a semi-annoyed tone.

Wolfstein just nodded and continued leading them toward the ICU.

"Alright. She's in there… in 3rd door on the left. I think you can just stay until whenever the nurse kicks you out. So take your time." He smirked and patted Nick on the back.

Nick returned an appreciative smirk. "Thanks a bunch, Wolfstein. For everything… You're alright."

Wolfstein cocked his head back slightly, rolled his eyes jokingly, and pawed the air. "Pfft. It's nothing Nick. For all that you two have done for Zootopia and all of us… I'd say I didn't do enough. Haha. Now get in there. She's waiting for you." He playfully started scooting Nick into the door.

Nick chuckled and nodded as he headed in and approached Judy's door. His right paw gripped the handle as he took a deep breath.

He was scared and excited. Scared to face her and her injuries, but excited to see her alive.

For minutes he just stood there with the door handle in his paw. Just staring at its metallic sheen with two wide eyes. He felt ridiculously nervous like he about to compete for the gold medal in some important sport at the Zoolympics.

Finally, he took one deep gulp and turned the handle, pushed the wooden door open and stepped in.

His heart stopped. His eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Large machines surrounded the bed with a thick web made of wires and tubes.

An incessant rhythmic beeping could be heard from one machine closest to the bed. A gas exchanging sound emitting from the pump of another machine could also be heard.

He slowly maneuvered around these medical devices to get to the foot of the bed.

And there she was.

Her legs, some of her torso, arms, ears, and half of her face wrapped thick with bandage and gauze.

Her mouth was slightly gaped with a tube fed into it. It looked like it was helping her breathe… or _feeding her?_ Nick's heart sank at the thought of that.

Her usually spry and twitchy nose was now relatively motionless.

There were catheters in her arm hooked up to an IV drip bag. _Some sort of a saline solution_.

His heart ached just seeing her like this. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he curbed those feelings as quickly as he could by remembering how happy and grateful he is that she is alive.

He found a chair and pulled it up close next to her bed and sat down.

At first he just stared for minutes and occasionally rubbed his face vigorously with his paws.

He calmed himself and tried to just focus on her.

She seemed so peaceful and quiet. Her face seemed relaxed and very very tired. Completely still and unmoving.

The fox just sat there weakly smiling not making a sound.

The machines' bleeps and air exchange noises were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

Suddenly he decided to slowly lean forward and rest his head on the pillow Judy's head laid.

He gently reached out with his left paw to stroke her forehead gently and lightly caressed her cheek and chin with his knuckles.

His arm retracted as he let out an exasperated sigh.

He closed his eyes. _Oh Whiskers…_

For about 10 minutes, it was just him, Judy, and his thoughts stewing quietly.

…

He opened his eyes and reached out again to very gently caress her cheek.

This time he spoke. "Hey." He greeted the unconscious bunny.

"It's me Carrots. I uhh… I'm just checking up on you… Making sure… you're… you're ok."

He felt a little awkward as closed his eyes with his head still on her pillow. It's like he was talking to himself.

But he had heard patients in comatose actually **do** hear everything… they're just unable to respond. This notion encouraged him to speak again.

"I just wanna let you know you're ok. You're gonna be ok. And I got those guys!" He chuckled a bit. "I got those bastards who did this to you… so… so that's-that's good… And Bogo said they're gonna be given a few life sentences. All thanks to you Whiskers! And me of course!" he chuckled quietly and then gulped sheepishly.

He stared at the white walls thinking of other things to say to her.

Nick reached out to hold her right paw with both of his.

He rubbed her fingers and palm for a little bit.

Slowly he pulled her hand up and placed a small soft but long kiss on the tip of her knuckles.

He gingerly placed her paw back down by her side.

Nick sighed again and sat up to look at her face.

 _She's so cute_. _I can't wait until she wakes up…_ _If… she wakes up. She will. She will._

He shook his head a bit to take his mind off of that topic and looked at her once more.

"Judy… I uhh… I know you're probably taking a break… and that's good… but don't forget to wake up later ok? I err… I'm… I need you here. I need my partner in crime… Well I guess… technically partner in law… Anyway… I'll visit you everyday! So you better wake up soon, ya got that, cottonbutt?" He spoke sternly with his eyebrows furrowed playfully.

Her response was just her still beauty and silence. He smiled anyway as if she had actually replied to him.

Nick sat back into the seat and stared up at the ceiling for a little while.

He looked back down and took a deep breath.

"Judy… I hope you can hear me now. I just want to let you know. I'm never letting you go again… and… and I… I love you… Ok? So… just… remember that." He spoke almost in a whisper.

He was sniffling and completely choked up at this point with a few tears already rolling down his cheeks.

"Remember to come back ok? I need another chance to tell you this in mammal ( **like "in-person" hehe** ). I promise I'll say it right this time…"

"I promise." He sniffled once more and wiped the tears away from his eyes as he stood up from his seat.

He pulled the blanket a little higher up to Judy's chest. Nick glared at the AC vents. _It's so friggin cold in here._ With his paws, he gently tucked some of the blanket under her making sure not to leave her limbs in any uncomfortable positions.

He took a step back and took a good look at her once more. The fox leaned forward and placed another soft kiss—this time on the rabbit's forehead.

He gave her a caring half-lidded smirk and walked toward the door.

"Rest up, Jud. I'll be back later." He assured as he left the room.

 **Always appreciated some silence and quiet in story telling. Hope you guys enjoyed this. She's ok though! I hope…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Means a lot! Here ya goooo… I really wish this story were a little happier, but like… yeah. Good news is… this portion will be mo' focused on Nick and Judy! Anyways enjoy!**

He awoke in his apartment.

Rubbed his eyes and open them slowly to be greeted by blinding daylight and an eager little bunny staring at him with round excited eyes.

Nick let out a groan followed by a frustrated yawn. "Morning Carrots… What time is it?" he mumbled through the yawn.

"Time to get out of bed you lazy fox! We gotta get going!" she exclaimed as she jumped on the bed repeatedly.

Her body mass had little effect on the bed, so it served no aid in waking the fox up.

He stared at her with fatigued half-lidded eyes and smacked his lips before letting out another extended yawn.

He stretched his arms and legs out far.

"Where…. Where do we got to get going at… 7 in the morning?" he let out yet another tired yawn.

She looked at him annoyed with paws on her hips. "Nick…"

"It's our day off Carrots, come back to bed I'll make you breakfast later." He opened a bit of the blanket to invite her in.

He closed his eyes waiting for the bunny's fuzziness to snuggle up against his chest.

A minute passed. He felt nothing. A little confused, he opened his eyes.

He saw she was just sitting there at the foot of his bed with her back facing him and her head and ears were standing upright staring at the wall.

"Jud?" He called to her a little concerned. "You alright?" Still, no response.

He chuckled a little "Earth to Judy Hopps… Earth to Judy Hopps do you copy?" her stillness seemed unwavering.

"Aww… are you upset? I'm sowwy…" He playfully pouted as he crawled toward her on his fours.

He placed a paw on her shoulder and started slowly turning her to face him "Hey. Don't be mad ok? We can go if yo-" His eyes widened and he recoiled back and let out a yell in horror at the frightening sight before him.

Her eyes were white and there was blood just streaming out of every facial orifice.

"JUDY?! WHAT HAPPENED?" he still did not dare approach her as he retreated far into the corner of the room to distance himself as far as possible.

Slowly she turned to him. "Nick." She spoke softly as her completely white gaze stared into his eyes. "Why did you let go?"

"I'M SORRY JUDY" he apologized loudly as he tried pushing farther and farther into the corner.

His foot felt an edge behind him as he suddenly slipped off into a dark abyss falling into a seemingly endless pit. He yelled aloud as the falling sensation shook his heart.

"I'm gone Nick." He could hear echo around him as he fell.

"No. Please!" He yelled back

"You let go…" her voice continued.

He looked down and panicked as he realized there was a large field of fire beneath him. "Wait Judy NO I'M SORRY. I'M SOR-" his body fell into the scalding flames. He felt his flesh melting and boiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly his body shot up into a sitting position still screaming. He abruptly stopped as he realized he was no longer burning.

His body was just drenched in sweat and his face drenched in tears. He was breathing heavily as if he had just run 10 marathons.

His heart was racing out of control. He looked around his room franticly. He was in his apartment on his bed.

Again he looked at the clock, it was 5:03 AM.

He continued panting and scanning his room and slowly he came to a realization.

 _Just that same fucking nightmare._ He exhaled in deep relief and frustration as he let his torso fall back onto his bed. His heading dropping into the pillow.

He lied there for a few minutes still staring at his ceiling fan spinning.

…

He pinched the bridge of his snout with one paw. _Ugh. So sick of this crap._ He looked again at the clock.

5:07 AM

Nick pulled the blanket over himself and tried to sleep again. He let out a long sigh. _Another day soon…_

His eyes succumbed to the fatigue as he drifted off into slumber.

…

Later that afternoon, Nick had completed his paperwork early and decided to take off early to go see Judy.

It's been about a month and a half. Still, Judy remained unconscious. Despite that, her wounds healed up very nicely and her conditions already stabilized… now all that's left is whenever Judy's body decides if she's ever ready to wake up.

The doctors had isolated the antigen from Nick's blood and successfully created a vaccine for it. This past month had been hellish for all the hospitals trying to get all the mammals in Zootopia vaccinated as quickly as possible.

The first two weeks without Judy were the hardest for Nick, but eventually he became oddly habituated to it. It was like a daily ritual.

Every single day he visited her. Just like he said he would.

Be it work, break, or day off… he would make enough of time to visit Judy. The medical staff knew him well already.

He would always bring her something to eat and drink.

Though she never actually woke up to have any of it… he liked to think if she did, she would appreciate the gesture… and the food.

He also made sure to talk to her about new cases and how his day went just hoping that she could hear it all… Though she never actually woke up, he liked to think if she did… she would appreciate the conversation…

Today was no different. He picked up some carrot cake and coffee with 4 creams and 8 sugars just like how that crazy rabbit liked it.

He walked into the hospital with his uniform still on and his aviator shades gleaming from the reflection of light.

"Officer Wilde." One of the nurses nodded at him.

He smirked and nodded back. "How's it going Francine, you look lovely today. Be sure to give the mister and the kiddies my regards."

She giggled "Ok. Officer Wilde, will do."

He simply smiled and continued onto the Judy's room.

He placed his paw on the counter and took off his shades "Hey Paula. Here to see Judy again."

The impala looked up and smiled "Oh hey Officer Wilde, yeah sure thing one moment though she has other visitors at the moment. You can wait by the door for now."

He raised his brows in surprise as his ears perked up. "Sure…" he said with his eyes fixed on Judy's door.

Judy didn't normally have visitors, and everyone that knew her or cared about her in Zootopia already visited at least once. Even Chief Bogo.

 _Wonder who they are_.

He slowly made his way over to her room and stood by the door silently.

His curiosity was killing him though so he decided to quietly peer into the room.

His eyes widened. _Oh no._

Two middle age rabbits, one male one female, sat close to Judy's bed holding her paws and feeling her forehead.

 _It must be her parents..._ His hands trembled lightly with fear.

How could he have forgotten? She had a whole family of her own from Bunny Burrow!

 _I can't face them_. He began to panic and quickly started walking away from the door entertaining the notion of skipping this visit.

He fast walked down the hall and quickly entered the bathroom.

He turned the faucet and splashed two paw-fuls of water onto his face.

For about a minute he just stood there with his elbows on the sink staring at the running water.

 _Come on… You coward…_

He stood up and just stared at himself in the mirror angrily.

Nick knew this had to be coming someday. They must have just received the news recently. The ZPD wanted to keep Judy's whereabouts safe for a while in anticipation of any vindictive actions taken by the crime organization.

Her parents must have pried a lot to get this information.

What the hell was he supposed to tell them? He rubbed his temples vigorously.

"Oh hey Judy's parents… it's me the idiot partner who let this happen to your daughter. How's it going? Please to meet you. Did I mention I'm a fox? I'm glad our kind gets along so well! Ha-Ha-Ha. Everyone's having a great friggin' time…" He muttered aloud to himself in a mocking and angry tone while pantomiming the whole scene.

He kicked the trash can in the restroom out of frustration as he continued to pace.

Nick rubbed his head in frustration trying to think of something.

 _I just gotta do it. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

He took a deep breathe, fixed up his uniform and walked out the bathroom.

Before going to confront them, he dropped off the food and drinks at Paula's desk.

He stood up straight, puffed up his chest, and started the dreadful walk toward what was probably going to be the most difficult talk of his life.

He approached the room and knocked lightly on the frame of the doorway.

The two rabbits' ears perked up as they turned their attention toward Nick.

The worrisome looks they had in their eyes hit him like daggers to the heart.

"Hey." He sheepishly greeted.

They looked at him with inquisitively but noticed his uniform.

"Oh Stu. He's a ZPD officer. Hello… My name is Bonnie and this is my husband Stu… Officer…?"

He stared at them for a little while still scared then realized how rude he was.

"Oh. OH. Sorry…" He shook his head to escape the daze he was in "My name's Nick. Officer Nicholas Wilde… I'm… uhh… I'm Judy's partner."

Both their eyes widened a bit as the mother's eyes got a little bit teary. She looked to the ground for a bit.

"Oh. So… Officer Wilde… How… what exactly happened…" she asked with a shaky voice.

Nick averted his gaze to the floor also and placed his paws inside his pockets.

"Well… Mr. and Mrs. Hopps… Judy was taken by some bad mammals and they tortured her for information… She's hurt bad… We managed to save her… but her injuries put her into comatose…" He tried his best to keep it concise and maintain a distant professional tone. His voice broke just a little toward the end.

"Oh God." Bonnie turned to Stu covering her face with her paws. She was very heartbroken and worried. "Our poor Judy…" she sobbed quietly.

Mr. Hopps' eyes were welling up too but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them. "I knew we should have never let her come to Zootopia, only here are there these psychopathic predators."

That statement struck a nerve in Nick but he let it slide considering the circumstances…

Stu tried to comfort Bonnie as she was slowly wrapping her head around the situation.

Stu looked into Nick's eyes intently and suddenly Nick could feel the blame.

"Well? How could this have happened? Isn't she your partner? Where were you!" he interrogated aggressively.

 _Oh here we go…_

Nick gulped and spoke softly "I… I was with her when… when she was taken…"

Both Bonnie and Stu looked a bit confused. Bonnie then asked, "how did she get taken then? Did you guys decide to split up? That's never a good idea!"

Nick shook his head with great guilt as he looked at the floor once more with his paws digging deep into his pockets. He regretted trying to have this talk with them.

Stu raised his two paws in front of himself "Well?" he questioned with demanding tone.

"I… We… We were hanging on the roof… They were pulling us up… trying to take us both… and Judy kicked me and I let go… So I ended up escaping while she was taken… She sacrificed herself… for me…" he spoke in a very guilty and heartbroken tone. "I'm sorry."

Stu and Bonnie's ears drooped as Bonnie began to sob again. Stu's ears quickly perked back up again in anger as his brows furrowed. He shoved a finger into Nick's chest.

"You let this happen to our daughter?! What kind of a police officer are you?!" he shoved Nick harder this time.

Nick stepped back not making any great effort to defend himself, each push seemed to make him hurt more and more on the inside.

"What kind of a partner are you huh?! Abandoning your teammates out there! Leaving them to die!"

Each word hurt so much. Nick simply closed his eyes and kept slowly retreating toward the door way.

"Please. I'm sor-" Nick tried to interject.

"SORRY?! That's all you have to say? The doctor's said they don't even know if she's ever going to wake up! You damn predators are all the same, you have the guts to eat and pick on small prey like us but don't even have the courage and strength to protect anyone but yourself! You said she kicked you?! I think you're full of crap! You probably left her for dead so you could get away yourself!"

Nick broke. He felt the exact same amount of hate toward himself as the rabbit father in front of him did. He has been feeling this remorse and pain for so long, it's been building up and accruing in the deepest darkest parts of his mind.

The only way he kept these thoughts at bay was by reminding himself of the possibility Judy would wake up.

But now, reality hit him so hard… everything he hated himself for has finally been said to him in mammal by someone else.

Nick's back pressed against the wall as he slid down onto the cold concrete floor, he covered his face with his paws.

"You're right about everything… I'm a failure… I'm weak, I'm dumb… I'm selfish… I couldn't help her. Please just stop. Don't say it anymore." The pain he felt was indescribable like his insides had been torn apart. It hurt so bad he couldn't even cry. His mind and body were just in shock.

Stu looked down at him still with angry eyes when suddenly Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Stu… You can't blame Nicholas. What happened to Judy… those monsters are the ones responsible… not him."

Stu stared angrily at Nick and let out a sigh knowing this was true. He spoke out of blind rage from the immense hurt seeing his little kitten hurt this bad.

"You can't see he feels every bit just as bad as us? If not, worse? He was there Stu… He suffered too… maybe just as much as Judy in another way… we weren't there… we don't know what it's like was like…"

Mr. Hopps couldn't hold it back any longer. His tears began to roll out of his eyes as he quickly walked past Nick and out of the room. His sniffles could be heard throughout the halls.

Bonnie sighed and walked over to Nick who was still on the floor incapacitated from the shame and guilt.

She tried speaking a small smile "Officer Wilde… I'm sorry for what Stu said earlier, he doesn't mean it he's just really sad and confused by all this... we all are… It's not your fault really. We know that. I'm sure… I'm sure you did everything you could to protect our Judy. And thank for you that…"

Nick didn't move. He just stayed there with his paws covering his face.

Bonnie sighed and took another glance at Judy and back to Nick. She gently placed one paw on Nick's shoulder and then walked out of the room presumably to find Stu.

It was just Nick and Judy now.

 _Well that did not go well at all._

He didn't know what to think or do at this point. He took his paws away from his face and stood up slowly.

 _I'm here to see Judy, not to feel sorry for myself._ He reminded himself ashe walked over to Judy to check on her.

His eyes widened. There was a single tear rolling down her left cheek.

His eyes welled up and his ears fell back as he let out an exasperated sigh. He wiped the tear for her with his right paw. "So you can hear us, can't you?"

"I'm sorry Carrots… don't worry about us though… Just please focus on getting better. Everyone misses you…"

He pulled out the chair and sat down as he plopped his head down onto the bed.

"Please wake up soon…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviewszz DUDES. Teehee my marrow~~ I really appreciate it! Enjoy this chapter, u lovely little disabled birds!**

His tail was swishing back and forth at the back of his seat.

Wearing his police uniform and his aviator shades tilted down his snout, he popped another blueberry into his mouth.

"Ya know Fluff… If I were you… I'd be sick of that stuff already." He spoked with his mouth full of blueberries gesturing to her arm.

"Like seriously. Tube food for two months? Ugh. Rather eat live crickets for a year." He shook his head and rolled his eyes while picking at his nails, his mouth **still** full of blueberries.

Nick gave himself some time to chew and swallow the berries before immediately popping another one into his mouth.

As he chewed, he glanced over at Judy. He couldn't help but smile a little.

Her chest very slowly rose and declined with each unconscious breath she took. Still, she looked gorgeous and adorable as with anything she does.

It was also good to see all her wounds were completely healed now with surprisingly minimal scarring.

Though she had been unconscious for so long, Nick had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like and what her mannerisms looked like. Despite that, he somehow still felt she had been with him this whole time. Everyday, though she never uttered nor made a sound in response to his myriad attempts at conversations… he felt like he got closer and closer to her each day. It was as if… they were still consciously bonding.

He reminded himself that an unconscious alive Judy is infinitesimally better than a dead Judy.

And oddly enough… her silent responses accompanied with her even calm breathing were usually enough for Nick.

Never a day went by does he question his devout visits… _well except when her parents showed up that one time_ …True. But other than that, he had never been more sure of where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with.

Somehow the whole ordeal they experienced together and this coma phase made him so sure that she was the one… This is the mammal he wanted to be partners with forever in both the force and life. The little bunny he loved.

 _She looks so relaxed_. The fox shrugged and grinned a little as he continued popping berries into his mouth as he reclined his body into the chair.

"Tell ya what, carrots. If you open your pretty little eyes right now. I'll give you a blue berry." He stood from the chair and began dangling a berry a few inches away from her nose.

"Come on… you know you want one…" he beckoned with a sneer. He began tickling her nose with the berry.

Her nose did that involuntary adorable twitch he loved so much. He chuckled a bit from the sight of that.

"Ok see? The nose wants to get in on this, Jud. Just one look, I promise! I won't ask for more!" he joked with his unconscious friend.

As he expected, no response.

He sighed casually and raised his brows "Suit yourself then! Didn't wanna share… anyway." He popped the berry into his mouth as he finished the sentence and sat back down.

Usually he would sit there with for about an hour or two, but tomorrow was his day off. He reckoned he would stay here with her and maybe watch some free TV and buy a cheap hospital dinner. _Oh and coffee… coffee sounds good…_

The AC was blasting as usual, but the fox came prepared this time with a thick leather jacket.

He made himself comfortable as he moved another chair in front of his own to use as a footrest.

He then turned his attention to the television and began browsing through the channels eventually stopping at a classic cheesy bunny romance movie _Heart of the Hare_.

Normally, these types of movies made him gag and bored the living daylights out of him, but today… he felt oddly compelled to indulge himself with this cliché romance film.

He placed the remote down near the small table next to Judy's bed and fixated his attention to the motion picture.

His paw reached out to rub Judy's head as he watched the movie.

For the first 20 minutes, his response was exactly as he had anticipated… he hated it. It was cheesy, acting was subpar, and the music is so… old. But something he couldn't quite place his claw on kept his attention, so he kept watching. He continued rubbing Judy's head.

It was about 1 hour into the film, "Francine… Though you're a rabbit, my heart of a hare will always belong to you. You're the only one for me… Through life and even through death—for an eternity!" The protagonist then embraced the rabbit and met in a long enduring kiss. "Oh Robert…" the female rabbit replied. "I love you Francine." He spoke with an assertive and sincere tone. "Ohhh… I love you too Robert." The rabbit and the hare kissed again in pure bliss and passion. Nick's paw dropped from Judy's head and fell onto his own lap.

Nick just stared into the screen. For some reason, this part of the film made Nick's heart well up. He felt as though he completely understood what that meant, and it was as if this segment was made entirely for him and Judy during this difficult time. His heart craved for the opportunity to romance her and to be with her like the hare did. But his mind conflicts that desire with the reality that there may very well never be a chance.

His emerald eyes began tearing in the darkness as the screen of the television flickered, his own shadow danced on the wall behind him. Nick noticed he's shedding tears at _a dumb bunny romance flick?_ so he began angrily wiping his face with one paw. He continued sniffling uncontrollably.

Fighting it didn't seem to help much. Though he loved every moment he spent with his unconscious rabbit, he longed to hear her voice, see all the little things she does, and feel her embrace and the grip of her paws. He wanted to stare deep into her amethyst eyes and embrace that bunny and have it reciprocated.

Nick stopped watching at this point as he averted his gaze to the ground with his paws over his face.

He just wished he had the guts and articulation like the hare did in the film to say all those romantic things to Judy. He just wanted to tell her one thing: that he loved her. That's all.

 _So stupid, it's been so long and I'm still crying about this same old dung_.

He bared his teeth as he continued vigorously rubbing his eyes. Nick quickly sat up straight and took a few deep breaths.

For the next 30 minutes, Nick just let the film run as he sat there with his head depressed and back slouched.

He had stopped watching it entirely as his mind was far too preoccupied in the web of emotions, regret, and jarring thoughts…

He wore a blank look on his face, his tears had ceased, but the movie was still playing.

The oldie orchestra scoring of the film played loudly building up to a brass crescendo as the film's ending drew near.

"What movie are we watching?" A weak voice behind him asked softly.

He nonchalantly replied in a disheartened low voice " _Heart of a Hare_. Cheesy bunny film."

"Oh…" the voice squeaked

"Mind if I have some blueberries?" the voice inquired once more.

"Yeah sure go ahead. Bag's on the table." He spoke blankly, his face devoid of all emotions, still staring at the floor.

"Thanks. I'm starved…" the voice replied with some relief and joy.

A few minutes passed.

…

 _Wait._

Nick's eyes very **very** slowly widened. He felt his ears perk up and the hair on his back slowly standing up. A realization started creeping into his head.

He sat up very slowly as his back straightened out and his mouth closed air tight shut. His tongue felt dry and he felt his eyeballs almost popping out of his skull.

He sat there like this for about another minute before again… verrrryyyyy slowly turning to look behind him.

There was a ravenous bunny sitting on the bed devouring all of his blueberries with all her might. Her amethyst eyes glowed as it reflected the flickering lights of TV.

He just continued to stare at her as his mouth began to gape slightly, but he slowly turned back to face the television and shut his mouth again.

Quickly this time, he rubbed his eyes extremely hard with both of his paws and turned around quickly to Judy's bed.

 _Judy._

She was still stuffing her face with blueberries, there was blue juice all over her cheeks and blanket.

She suddenly paused and looked at Nick in a clueless stare with her big beautiful eyes, her ears perked up high.

He could barely open his mouth.

She stared at him in surprise too, she barely knew what was going on herself.

Finally he uttered "I love you." It came out in almost a whisper.

Her eyes widened, but before she could say or do anything. The fox shot out of the chair and almost tackled her into the bed embracing the little bunny with all his might.

"Ahh!" she yelled out.

Nick began bawling like he never bawled before. Like his soul had just been freed.

"Nick! What are you doing!" she protested, but didn't physically resist.

He couldn't speak. Only tears and incomprehensible excited babbling and muttering could be heard from the relieved vulpine.

Suddenly all of Judy's memories hit her like a ton of bricks as well as she was quickly also reduced down to a pile of emotion and began crying uncontrollably holding onto Nick tightly.

All the pain, all the sadness, the regret, the suffering poured from their bodies. Like all the unexplainable madness bottled up inside of them was finally draining out after 2 or 3 months or torment.

A rabbit and a fox locked in an inseparable embrace with two waterfalls just flowing from their eyes.

Nick always believed in never letting things "get to you"… but tonight… everything got to them.

It was a dense brew of chaos just spilling out… The hurt finally dissipating…

But through the chaos… they both knew…

It was simply perfect.

 **The End...**

 **Thank you guys. I think this is where I wanted to end this story and possibly start up a new one with kind of a day-in-the-life fun lil' fan fic, so… be on the lookout for that! Thanks for your follows and favs. I love you guys for tickling my marrow and hope yall enjoyed the story. KISSESSSS XOXOXOXO and hugs.**

 **Yo boy,**

 **ShamefulMan**


End file.
